The present invention relates generally to haptic feedback interface devices for use with a computer, and more particularly to low-cost haptic devices producing tactile sensations.
Using an interface device, a user can interact with an environment displayed by a computer system to perform functions and tasks on the computer, such as playing a game, experiencing a simulation or virtual reality environment, using a computer aided design system, operating a graphical user interface (GUI), or otherwise influencing events or images depicted on the screen. Common human-computer interface devices used for such interaction include a joystick, mouse, trackball, steering wheel, stylus, tablet, pressure-sensitive ball, or the like, that is connected to the computer system controlling the displayed environment.
In some interface devices, force feedback or tactile feedback is also provided to the user, also known more generally herein as xe2x80x9chaptic feedback.xe2x80x9d These types of interface devices can provide physical sensations which are felt by the user using the controller or manipulating the physical object of the interface device. One or more motors or other actuators are used in the device and are connected to the controlling computer system. The computer system controls forces on the haptic feedback device in conjunction and coordinated with displayed events and interactions on the host by sending control signals or commands to the haptic feedback device and the actuators.
Many low cost haptic feedback devices provide forces to the user by vibrating the manipulandum and/or the housing of the device that is held by the user. The output of simple vibration haptic feedback (tactile sensations) requires less complex hardware components and software control over the force-generating elements than does more sophisticated haptic feedback. For example, in many current game controllers for game consoles such as the Sony Playstation and the Nintendo 64, one or more motors are mounted in the housing of the controller and which are energized to provide the vibration forces. An eccentric mass is positioned on the shaft of each motor, and the shaft is rotated unidirectionally to cause the motor and the housing of the controller to vibrate. The host computer (console unit) provides commands to the controller to turn the vibration on or off or to increase or decrease the frequency of the vibration by varying the rate of rotation of the motor.
One problem with these currently-available implementations of haptic feedback devices is that the vibrations or other haptic sensations that these implementations produce are very limited and cannot be significantly varied. In addition, gamepad tactile generation devices may not be as suitable for other types of interface devices, in particular mouse interfaces or other similar position control input devices. The prior art devices also severely limit the haptic feedback effects which can be experienced by a user of these devices.
The present invention is directed to providing low-cost haptic feedback capability to a mouse interface device and other interface devices that communicate with a host computer or controller. The embodiments disclosed herein allow haptic sensations to be output by devices that do not require significant design changes to existing interface devices.
More specifically, in one aspect of the present invention, a haptic feedback mouse device for providing haptic sensations to a user includes a housing physically contacted by the user and movable in an x-y plane, a sensor coupled to the housing and operative to output a sensor signal indicative of the x-y movement, an actuator, and a mass coupled to the actuator, wherein said eccentric mass can be rotated by the actuator. The rotation of the mass causes inertial haptic sensations to be output on the housing and felt by the user. In one embodiment, the actuator rotates the eccentric mass approximately in an x-z plane, a y-z plane, or a combination thereof. In another embodiment, the actuator rotates the eccentric mass approximately in an x-y plane. The inertial force can be a pulse, vibration, or texture correlated with the interaction of a user-controlled cursor with a graphical object displayed in a graphical user interface of a host computer.
In another aspect of the present invention, a haptic feedback device includes a housing physically contacted by the user, where the housing includes a movable portion and a base portion, wherein the movable portion is movable with respect to the base portion, and where the moveable portion includes a magnet. An actuator is coupled to the housing, and an eccentric mass is coupled to the actuator, where the eccentric mass can be rotated by the actuator. A magnetic interaction between said eccentric mass and said magnet causes an inertial haptic sensation to be output on said movable portion of said housing and felt by said user when said user contacts said movable portion, said inertial haptic sensation influenced by the position of the mass. The movable portion can be a button. The eccentric mass is made of a material that interacts magnetically with the magnet, such as iron or steel or a permanently-magnetic material.
In another aspect of the present invention, a haptic feedback device provides haptic sensations to a user and includes a housing physically contacted by the user, where the housing includes a movable portion and a base portion, where the movable portion is movable with respect to the base portion. An actuator is coupled to the housing or to the movable portion, and a mass coupled to the actuator, where the mass can be rotated by the actuator. A stop member is coupled to the movable portion or the housing and is positioned at least partially in a path of rotation of the mass, where the mass is moved against the stop to produce haptic sensations on the movable portion felt by the user contacting the movable portion. The movable portion can be a button of the device. Additional stop members can be provided in the range of motion of the mass, and inertial and kinesthetic feedback modes can be provided.
In another aspect of the present invention, a haptic feedback mouse device provides haptic sensations to a user and includes a device housing physically contacted by the user and movable in an x-y plane, where the device housing includes a movable portion and a main housing portion, where the movable portion is movable with respect to the main housing portion. A moving magnet actuator has an actuator housing coupled to the device housing and a moving magnet coupled to the movable portion, and a sensor outputs a sensor signal indicative of housing movement in an x-y plane. In one embodiment, the user can select one of a hierarchy of graphical objects by moving the movable portion, wherein a haptic sensation indicates to the user a selection of each of the graphical objects in the hierarchy.
In yet another aspect of the present invention, a haptic feedback mouse device provides haptic sensations to a user and includes a device housing physically contacted by the user and movable in an x-y plane, where the device housing includes a movable portion and a main portion. At least part of the movable portion is positioned on a side of the housing and is movable with respect to the main portion. A linear actuator has an actuator housing coupled to the device housing and an actuated portion coupled to the movable portion, where the linear actuator moves the movable portion of the device housing linearly away from the main portion of the housing when controlled with a control signal, thereby providing a haptic sensation to a user contacting the movable portion. A sensor outputs a sensor signal indicative of housing movement in the x-y plane. Preferably, the movable portion engages a thumb of the user in normal operation of the mouse device.
The present invention advantageously provides embodiments for a low-cost haptic feedback device that can output a variety of haptic sensations. The actuators can be implemented in existing interface devices with relatively little added expense. The presented features allow precision in the control of haptic sensations and a compelling range of sensations to be experienced by the user.